Mi vida por ti
by Shanita
Summary: Pansy esta enamorada de Draco, comienza una guerra y ya es demasiado tarde


Bueno aquí estoy, ¿Qué quien soy, pues muchos me ven como una chica estúpida, una serpiente como me dice generalmente la sangre sucia de Gryffindor. Pero lo que muchos no saben por no decir nadie, es que soy una chica, si, una chica llena de ilusiones, dolor y amor por montones, ¿Cómo me llamo, pues mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, si, ya se, la tonta de Parkinson, pero estoy cansada de que me vean por mi nombre o por lo que creen que soy, se podría decir que solo una persona me ve mas allá de las ridiculeces que dicen de mi, es la persona a la que todos han tachado sin siquiera conocerlo, es lo que se podría llamar ¿amigo, pues no lo se, nadie me ha guiado para saber encontrarlos o identificarlos, mis padres son muy cercanos a los Malfoy, por lo tanto sus características son similares, engreídos, fríos y no son cariñosos con sus hijos, en este caso Draco Malfoy y yo.

Nuestra situación de algo llamado amigos, se dio solo por que nuestros padres nos dejaban toda la tarde juntos, eso empezó a suceder cuando tenia siete años, y ahora tengo 17, con Draco no se lo que siento, cuando nos ''hablamos'' precisamente no demostramos cariño, pero es algo que se lleva en la sangre, en vez de decirnos hola, nos sale un ''pierdete idiota'', cuando queremos decirnos algo siempre encabeza la oración '' oye estúpido/a'', no es que nos queramos lastimar, se que en el fondo, muy en el fondo Draco me ve como alguien en quien confiar, todos nos dice que nos odiamos, que solamente nos juntamos por que se corrió el rumor de que nuestros padres nos comprometieron, eso la verdad ni siquiera lo se, pues a mí no me han dicho nada. 

Creo que he cometido un error, el mas grande y el que me costara muy caro, creo que siento algo, ¿cariño, y es hacia la persona que es mi ''amigo'', somos como el agua y el aceite, si no fuera por mi nombre me verías solamente como a cualquier otra, se que soy alguien especial para ti, aunque me odies o me ames, nadie te ha robado tantas palabras como yo lo he hecho, nadie ha tenido el honor de estar todas las tardes junto a ti frente a la chimenea, aunque no nos hablemos, se que sientes algo por mi. Solo son dos posibilidades, ¿me amas, nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe, si siquiera tu madre y tengo sospechas que ni siquiera tu frió corazón, ¿me odias? Talvez, por ser la única que osa a dirigirte una palabra, a la que te insulta cuando en el fondo quiero decirte un simple hola.

¿Cómo saber cuando dejas de ser una simple persona y entras en el mundo en que se llama ''el mundo de la amistad''? ¿Que es el tener cariño? ¿Como puedo decir te quiero en vez de un ''eres un tonto'', pues muchas cosas que quisiera saber, siento envidia hacia todos, hacia Granger, por tener a dos amigos que la quieren y al parecer uno de ellos esta enamorado de ella, a Chang por tener, aunque sea en tiempo pasado, el amor mas puro, ¿pero que se yo lo que es amor, nadie ha demostrado ni siquiera alguien que no me conoce y me ve por primera vez me ha dicho algo que se le parezca.

¿si acaso soy fea, pues no es por ser engreída pero no soy fea, tengo el pelo rubio, no tanto como Draco, los ojos azules como el cielo y una figura perfecta, pero ¿Por qué aun no conozco el amor, ¿acaso será por que lo mas cercano a amor es hacia Draco, mil veces te he visto y como muchas otras también te he pillado mirándome, será que acaso ¿puedas llegar a quererme algún día, ¿yo te llegare a querer algún día, ¿le daremos amor a nuestro hijos, ¿ellos me querrán, un momento, ¿hijos, Pansy creo que estas delirando, no sabes lo que sientes hacia Draco, y ya estas planeando tener hijos.

Muchas veces me he preguntado que siento, este sentimiento me lastima cada vez que no te veo, ahora se podría decir que nuestra relación mejoro ''algo'' como es de costumbre estaba molestando a la sangre sucia cuando aparecen de la nada Potter, y los dos Weasley, los insultos corrieron como rió, y llegaste tu, aun no se si me defendiste o solo lo hiciste por diversión, como siempre después de los ''pequeños'' cambios de opiniones con los Gryffindor caminamos hacia nuestra sala común y nos sentamos toda la tarde en nuestro lugar, no dijimos nada pero fue grato.

El temor reina por todo el mundo mágico, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a matado a Finnigan, uno de los Gryffindor, la verdad tengo miedo, si fue capaz de matar por ''error'', digo error porque supuestamente era Potter el que estaba en su habitación, será capaz de matar a mas estudiantes, no es miedo por mi, es miedo a que le pueda pasar algo a Draco.

Siento que lo que alguna vez tuvimos se rompió sin siquiera decirnos algo, ya no llegas a nuestros habituales ''encuentros'' frente a la chimenea, casi ni te veo, y cuando nos topamos me esquivas, ¿Qué pasa? Ahora sin Draco, esa diminuta conexión con el mundo se ha quebrado, estoy sola sin nadie a quien llorar mis penas o desahogarme insultando a alguien, ¿Draco porque lo haces, y si ¿te digo lo que siento? ¿Qué pasaría, de nuevo esas dos posibilidades, amor u odio, ¿acaso hay alguna diferencia, para poder amar a alguien tienes que odiarlo primero, o eso es lo que me has dicho.

Han vuelto a matar a otro Gryffindor ahora fue la novia de Potter, Patil, se dice que las intenciones de los mortifagos eran matar a Granger y nuevamente se han confundidos, ¿a favor de quien estoy, pues ahora no lo se, con Draco estaba a favor…. Aunque muy escondido en mi corazón… estaba a favor de Potter, pero ahora solamente me da lo mismo, sin Draco no soy nada.

Recuerdo el primer día que te vi, tu primera palabra hacia mi fue ''¿Quién eres?'', no se como pudo pasar el tiempo tan rápido, siempre estuvimos juntos, aunque no nos ''quisieramos como amigos'' creo que éramos algo parecido, ahora te has alejado y no nos hablamos, solamente me ignoras, ahora me ven como ''la loca Pansy'', de verdad que no estoy muy lejos de llegar a serlo, entre mis sentimientos y la frustración del mundo, ¿no seria una buena combinación?.

A ocurrido algo terrible, todos, cuando digo todos me refiero a los Slytherin, entraron en pánico, Voldemort entro en el castillo y ha matado a Grabbe, según dice Zabini, Voldemort buscaba a Draco quien no estaba en la habitación, ¿Por qué querría matar a Draco, creímos que no nos tocarían, eso fue lo que nos dijeron nuestros padres, ''los Slytherin no sufrirán daño, no te preocupes'', quieren matar a Draco algo me dice que te busque, pues no te hemos visto desde la muerte de Grabbe, mientras te busco en los lugares que me se de memoria, los que te gustaban frecuentar, escucho alboroto desde el gran salón, tengo que encontrarte, algo me impulsa a buscarte, empiezo a correr como desesperada, la multitud no me deja avanzar, gente que sube y baja apresurada, ¿que ocurre, sigo con mi camino, logro llegar tras grandes esfuerzos al gran comedor, ahí estabas ayudando a luchar a los Gryffindor, ¿por eso te querían matar, te llamo y me miras asustado corres hacia mi y tomas mi mano, ¿Qué haces, me colocas en un rincón me miras dulcemente y me rosas los labios, ¿Qué hiciste, te das vuelta rápidamente me coloco al lado tuyo y veo como por lo menos veinte mortifagos nos rodean, saco mi varita y me pongo en posición de ataque, me dices que no sea tonta, que me vaya mientras pueda, ¿Qué no entiendes, te tomo la mano, escucho las risas de nuestros atacantes, apretas mi mano y lanzas un hechizo a mi espalda y cae uno, ¿lo mataste, si lo mataste, miro a mi alrededor, todo esta en cámara lenta, Potter luchando junto a sus inseparables amigos contra Voldemort, el viejo loco de Dumbledore esta solo con 50 mortifagos, creo que esta batalla perderemos, siento la mano de Draco que me empuja, pasa un hechizo rozándome, te miro ¿me amas? ¿Por qué me robaste un beso? ¿Por qué tomas mi mano? ¿Por qué me proteges? O ¿es solo amistad? ¿los amigos se besan, todo esto pasa por mi mente rápidamente mientras tu lanzas hechizos por doquier, muevo mi cabeza y veo a un mortifago que lanza un hechizo, tu no lo ves, ¡no quiero que mueras, te abrazo quedas paralizado, no se si es donde no estas acostumbrado a las muestras de cariños o sabes lo que significa, levanto mi cabeza me miras asustado aun no reaccionas siento como si algo me golpeara en mi espalda, al mismo tiempo escucho tu bella voz llamarme, siento que mi cuerpo se resbala y mis brazos que rodeaban tu hermoso cuello pierden su fuerza, ¿Por qué no he muerto aun, el frió piso golpea mi cuerpo que lentamente pierde vida, te arrodillas y me abrazas, todo se detiene y estamos tu y yo, nadie mas, te sonrío para darte fuerzas, ¿estas llorando? ¿por mi, ¿Qué es lo que me dices, ¿te amo, ¿me amas? Si, lo escuche, mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, intente decir en susurros mis ultimas palabras, ''te amo nunca lo olvides'', perdí el control de mi cuerpo totalmente, siento que salgo de mi cuerpo, logro verte llorando como un niño sobre mi inerte cuerpo, ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decírtelo antes, cada vez te veo desde mas lejos, abrazas al que hace poco tiempo fue mi cuerpo, siento lagrimas caer por mi mejilla, o lo que antes era mi mejilla, caen , son lagrimas color perladas, quisiera estar contigo y no abandonarte, pero si no era yo eras tu el que moriría y eso no lo quiero, sigo el recorrido de mi lagrima, cae lentamente y se deposita sobre mi collar, el que cuidaba arduamente y no le mostraba a nadie su contenido, lo ves y lo abres, ves nuestra foto, donde salíamos el año anterior de ingresar a Hogwarts, lo tomas y lo guardas en tu bosillo te levantes aun con mi cuerpo, no pude seguir viendo tu precioso rostro, siento como me desvanezco, me muero, o si me muero, por lo menos fui feliz de decirte lo que sentía y ser correspondida.

Pansy Parkinson 1980-1998


End file.
